


Cookies

by DJsaxby16



Series: Kalex Week 2019 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward situations, Cookies, F/F, Kalex Week, Kalex kids, Shenanigans, Supertrope, kalexweek2019, married kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: The mission, wait till it’s dark, sneak into the kitchen, find the cookie jar, get the cookie jar, steal the cookies, eat the cookies, mission accomplished,  should be a piece of cake, right?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Kalex Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547395
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102
Collections: Kalex Appreciation Week 2019





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wasn’t planning on writing this, but the thought just came to me and I had to. Enjoy!

“Shhhh, we have to be quiet.” Jeremy whispered to his sister. They both checked the living room, it was clear. They moved as quietly as they could to the kitchen. 

“Are they there?” She always resented her brother for his slight taller build than her. They were twins for Pete’s sake, they should be the same height. But Jeremy backed up enough to see the top of the refrigerator. And sure enough, the cookie jar was there in all it’s glory.

“Yep, I can see them.”

“So what’s the plan?” Jeremy carefully considered his options.

He decided there wasn’t enough time to risk on some extravagant. They’d have to go simple. So he and his sister grabbed one of the kitchen chairs and put it against the fridge. He then climbed up on to the chair and reached to pull Laura up.

“Get on my shoulders.” Jeremy instructed. But Laura was taken aback.

“What?”

“Get on my shoulders, I’ll boost you up and you can get the jar.”

“Why do I have to get it?” She knew he knew about her fear of heights.

“Would you rather lift me up?” She has to admit, the idea of lifting his big head on her shoulders did not sound fun.

She put her foot in his hand and he lifted her up on to his shoulders. She did her best not to look down and focused all her attention on the cookies.

“A little higher” she instructed, he stood on his toes a bit higher “a little more” he lifted higher “almost got them” he stood as high as he could on his toes and.......”Got them!” She declared victoriously. Jeremy carefully lowered her down and they put the chair back where it was.

“Ha ha, victory is ou.....uh oh.” They thought they had it out, they thought they could make it to their rooms scott free with all the cookies. But those hopes were dashed when both of their mothers were waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.....well this is awkward.

When the twins looked at each other, Laura shoved the cookies towards Jeremy, he shoved them back, she shoved them back, then he quickly grabbed them and tried to hide them behind his back. Alex just shook her head and put her hand out. Defeated, he handed the cookie jar to his mother.

“They get this from you, you know.” Kara said as she took both of their children’s hands, leading them back upstairs.

“You both almost won, but you forgot one thing.” They were listening “When executing an attack, make sure the enemy is asleep first.”


End file.
